A communication power supply is usually called the heart of a communication system. If the communication power supply works abnormally, a communication system fault may occur, and the whole system may even fail. Currently, a current diverter is used mostly to detect the current of a communication power supply.
When being used to perform sampling detection on the current, the current diverter is equivalent to a resistor with a small temperature drift coefficient. Therefore, it is obtained from the Ohm's law that, the voltage is proportional to the current, and the value of the current passing through the current diverter is calculated proportionally by obtaining the voltage values at both ends of the current diverter.
However, using the current diverter to perform sampling detection on the current has some inevitable defects. Because the current diverter has a large resistance value, when the current passing through the current diverter is 1000 A, a corresponding voltage drop of 75 MV is generated at the current diverter, and at this time, the power consumption of the current diverter is 75 W. Therefore, the power consumption of the current diverter is large. Because the large power consumption causes the temperature value of the current diverter to rise, and the resistance of the current diverter may change with the temperature, the stability of the current diverter is reduced. In addition, the cost of manufacturing the current diverter is relatively high.